Hayate Hideyoshi
Hayate Hideyoshi is the Captain of Squad 12 of the Gotei 13, alot of people would consider him to be the most mysterious person. 'Apperance' When most people see the Captain, he is usually wearing his captain's Haori at all times while also wearing a black necklace around his neck. He is a well-build man who is often known to be a type of man to wear loose clothing. Personality During his time at the acadamy everyone has seen him as the lone wolf and barely allowed anyone to know his true-self but after a tragic sparring he had changed his ways. When he became the Captain of Squad 12 he was said to be strict but fair whenever something happened. Along with that He is a gentle person who can become a beast if anyone attempted to attack his comrades. History Hayashi was born in the bottom of one of the Four Great Noble families, as soon as he was born he was judged to be impure and was banished away from the house. A stranger had found the baby and took him in as his own, there he grew up happy and healthy, it was revealed that during his time living with his foster mother and father he was tested to have an I.Q of over 180. One night he had seen in his dream an entity that was swirling around and he knew that he had spiritual pressure as he woke up and found himself outside. When he was of age he entered the Shino Academy and soon was the top gradute student out of all his fellow students as well as one of the few graduates that was inmmediatly a Liutenent. After many years he was invited to become the Captain of Squad 12 making him the second youngest captain to ever become enlisted in the Gotei 13. He was also one of Aki's old students when she was the former captain of squad 2. Item Dimension Gauntlet-Is a creation of Hayate that he made when he first started as Captain of Squad 12, by tearing a hole in space he is able to create a pocket universe where he can store up to thousands of inventions and is a great way to send an attack to another Dimension. Abilities Flash-Step Master-'''It is said that his speed is considered to be very close to the highest Flash-Step master. '''Vast Spiritual Pressure-'''It is still unknown how but it was said that out of most captains that has ever been in the Gotei 13, His spirit energy is not only the strongest but the most mysterious in ways no one could ever understand '''Animal Transformation-He is the only Captain besides Yoruichi to have mastered the ability to transform but instead of a cat, he transforms into a dog. Powerful Intellect-Being head of the research and development squad, he has been known to have created various objects that have been useful to the Soul-Society, he has also been known to be a master Tactition in most times of war. Zanpakto Rasen Ryuusei(らせん流星 Helix Meteor) Is Hayashi's Zanpaktuo which he also consideres it like a part of his family, when its sealed it has a unique shape and a red diamond on the tip of the guard. Shikai:When Hayashi says"Spiral''" the energy around him starts to change as though the blade is absorbing it into itself causing it to transform into an energy sword with the gem still there. :: '''Shokku Muchi'(ショックむち, Shock Whip) Allows Hayashi to momentarily change the form of his sword into a long strip of energy as he is then able to use it to reflect other incoming attacks while at the same time providing a sutiable defense for himself by spinning it all around him making it into a spirial shape. : Kamisori Supaik(かみそりスパイク Razor Spikers) When turned back into it's solid blade form, by gathering postive and negitive energy's all around him he is then able to slash at his opponent releasing forth millions of sharp energy spikes straight at his opponent dealing heavy damage. : Rasen Bakuha(らせん爆破 Helix Blast) By first absorbing an attack through the energy sword and pouring it into the gem, he is then able to send back the attack with 4 times the power he recieved it with. : : Koa Youyuu(コア溶融 Core Fusion) Allows Hayate to absorb up to two abilities launched at him, fuse them together, and return the attack back at the user's with more power. : : Bankai:Youshiki Rasen Ryuusei(様式らせん流星 Style Helix Meteor) Is the bankai of Hayate Hideyoshi, when a powerful spirial appears from underneath him and wraps around him causing his form to change into an armored person causing his hair to change and grow longer. : :Element Manipulation- By tapping into anything that was manmade or has a very special element to it, he is then able to absorb the power and turn it into his own. Some examples are if he absorbs any type of metal he could produce metal from his new armor and warp it into anything creative or type of weapon. : :Chou - Ryuusei(超-流星 Hyper Meteor) By focusing a huge amount of energy in the air along with pieces of the earth, he is able to create a giant meteor that when given contact to any one or item it is given an explosion with much force. : Category:Character